


Not Enough

by lovelymalum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beards (Relationships), BoyxBoy, Cute, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Calum Hood, Gay Michael Clifford, Happy Ending, Luke Hemmings & Calum Hood Friendship, Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood Fluff, M/M, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood Fluff, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, michael clifford/crystal leigh - Freeform, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelymalum/pseuds/lovelymalum
Summary: Michael Clifford and Calum Hood had been on and off for years. Their relationship had always been a secret, per the request of Michael. Once management found out about their relationship, they set Michael up with Crystal Leigh and claimed it would help the band's image. Michael promised Calum that it wouldn't get in the way of their relationship, but now, two years later, the two announced their engagement. Calum is a whirlwind of emotions, and he doesn't know how to handle it. All he knows is that it's all Michael's fault.





	Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> So, the summary is awful. Basically Michael is dating Calum and Crystal at the same time, while blaming it on their management. Calum believes it until Michael proposes to Crystal. Calum is obviously mad and hurt, and he just wants revenge.

My legs were sore from pacing the room, and my brain was numb from the news I'd just read. I couldn't believe it was true; he told me this would never happen. I'd known for a while that things had changed, but I had no clue they had changed this much.

'Michael Clifford Proposes to Girlfriend Crystal Leigh!' 

Just that headline alone made bile rise to my throat. I was hurt and disgusted. Disgusted that I'd been lied to, disgusted that Michael had changed his mind, and disgusted that he would do this to Crystal. None of this made any sense, and as much as I wanted to get to the bottom of this, I couldn't bring myself to pick up my phone and dial the familiar number. I'm sure he'd have a smooth explanation for all of this; Michael had always been good at thinking on his feet. And I'm sure I'd accept his story, and continue waiting for him on the sidelines like the idiot I'd always been.

However, for some reason, I didn't want to call him. I didn't want to hear his explanation (that was likely a lie), and I really didn't want to keep wasting my life waiting on him to make up his mind. If he wanted to marry Crystal, then that was fine with me. Or I had to pretend it was, until I could convince myself. 

It was late at this point; the clock on the wall showed that it was well past midnight, and I had a rehearsal early tomorrow. Luckily we were being split into pairs, and I got Luke. I wouldn't have to face Michael, and Luke could calm me down. He'd always been good at that. Luke was probably my one true friend. Sure, I would consider Ashton a friend, but we just didn't have the bond that Luke and I shared. 

Besides, I thought bitterly, Michael hadn't even let me tell Ashton about us. He claimed he wanted to keep us a secret. He assured me it was for our sake, for our privacy, but I knew better now. I'd snuck and told Luke behind Michael's back, which was the only reason Luke knew. 

As much as I wanted to hate Michael, as much as I wanted to despise him for all of the lies he'd told, I just couldn't. I couldn't help but remember all of the good times we'd shared (albeit they were only in private, but they were still great moments). It hurt knowing that it was all over, but I couldn't keep going through this cycle. Especially not if he was now marrying Crystal. 

After what felt like hours, I finally allowed myself to lay on the hard bed in the hotel room. The hotel room that I was supposed to be sharing with Michael, I reminded myself. But Crystal had joined us on this wing of the tour, so of course they would share a room. That left Luke with Ashton, and me by myself. Which was probably for the best, as I don't think I could handle being around anybody else right now. Luke probably could calm me down, but I wanted to be angry for a while. Luke can talk some sense into me tomorrow. But for now, I'm hurt, angry, and disgusted. I wasn't ready to be calm.

Morning would come quick, but I wasn't tired yet. I knew I needed to sleep, and remembered I'd packed a bottle of melatonin for Michael. He suffered from insomnia while we were touring, and I knew he'd forget to pack it for himself. Michael isn't going to need them tonight, I thought bitterly. So, I rose from the bed (that really should've been replaced years ago) and rummaged through my overpacked back until I found the bottle. I took three, and laid back down. After what felt like hours, I finally became tired. I laid still and let the welcoming thought of sleep overtake me. I knew I'd think a lot more about this tomorrow, but for now, I just wanted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm really excited about this fic. I have a lot of general ideas, and I know basically how I want it to go, so there should be pretty frequent updates. If you guys have any ideas, or any constructive criticism, feel free to comment it. I hope you liked the first chapter :)


End file.
